<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink with a flower or cherry by KingFranPetty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386450">Pink with a flower or cherry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty'>KingFranPetty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Awkward Crush, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Crushes, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Forbidden Love, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Holding Hands, Hugs, Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, Licking, Lies, Love Confessions, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mating Rituals, Murder, Neck Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Surprise Kissing, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I very much enjoy being The Imposter. However I love pink girls with a flowers or cherries.</p><p>Based on things I've done playing this game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Imposter/Crewmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink with a flower or cherry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I already know what I am. We are on a pod ship heading to whatever and I'm going to kill everyone in this pod. Right now, I have to bid my time and wait for this junk jalopy to get where it's going. Nobody knows a thing and there's a mini party as everyone celebrates coming to their new base. The astronauts don't even realize one of their own has been replaced. I'm glad I picked the rando I did, Orange is my color. While the strange mammalain creatures are playing a weird game of chasing each other in a circle before touching, I get myself ready to look myself. I've always fancied myself as a King of Cuckoo Birds.</p><p>There's another one of those humans at changing computer. She is changing suits and adding headgear. I avoid watching her as I get my own headgear. A nest with eggs, that's enough of a hint for the human beings. She's done too and I turn to look at her. She's... It simplifies the human form to be in these all purpose suits but this mammal is beautiful with that flower on her head. I look at her name tag, for whatever reason they just let people put down nicknames. However it's her name on there so I'll call her by another... Pink. Yes.</p><p>Pink looks at my name tag, she speaks to me, "Hello King." I love how she says it. Like she's happy to meet me, I am less graceful. I started off too formal, "Greetings Pink." Then immediately trip over my metaphorically shoelaces, "You are pretty" The wave of regret is dulled by her reply, "Really?" It surprises her somehow. From what I understand, men compliment ladies with something so simple commonly. YET, here this lady who vibrates with beauty is acting like nobody's ever told her that. "Yeah. I like your flower." I attempt to explain. Hopefully it pads out the awkwardness.</p><p>Pink Lady cheers, "Awww, thanks!" How is this working so well? She doesn't even know who I am. I picked someone nobody would notice going missing on purpose before getting a host body. This lady is a marvel and she enjoys this small talk with me. Is this even small talk with how simple it is? Better be polite, "Welcome. I love you." ****ing ****! God damn it! Now I'm boned. She's going to... Pink sounds like she's smiling as she tells me, "I love you too." If I had a heart, I'd swear I was having a heart attack right there. It's like lightening stuck me and all my organs we're failing on the dot but in a good way.</p><p>What even is feeling?</p><p>It's nearly addictive.<br/>
But I feel like I could die.</p><p>Maybe I should make a move... </p><p>What does making a move even mean?</p><p>The temporary lungs I've made to mimic breathing are filled then exited quickly as I sigh. Time to do or... Well, I am not dying anytime soon until someone gets smart. Still. I walk up close to her and lay my head against hers. It's the closest thing to a kiss I can give in without showing my *** in the pod. The lady holds me lightly... A hug. The affection is eagerly returned, with additional cuddle. I'm assuming she's having fun, given that she is giggling. I look over to the rest of the crew. They are chatting over something but they can see us. Seeing I have no interest in being discovered or seen doing this, I run to a little in view place.</p><p>Before I have time to call out for her to follow, Pink is already with me. She's so sweet... Now I can't if I am hungry or whatever this is. She is already so close to me, I want more of this.</p><p>We run in circles after each other which creates a near musical sound. When I get close and grab at her, she giggles and runs faster or goes around me. While these games hold little interest if food isn't achieved when I caught up, I am having fun and the idea of eating her hurts me. Something about her being hurt and disappearing makes me want for blood of whatever harmed her.... Change of plans. Pink lives, I protect her.</p><p>At some point between the times we hug upon getting each other and saying that we love eachother and won't part, The pod ship lands. At first there is a confidence that I can kill unknown then live the rest of my days with Pink, then the warning goes off. There's two non humans among us. The group is too big for the machine to tell which but everyone knows. Here I thought I was the only one but the fellow and I look at another then know what the other is. The space station truly is the most advance thing humans have built.</p><p>I decide to look around, it has everything for human life and plenty of vents. Another plus is how easy it is to sabotage anything from anywhere. After getting a good grip of the lay of the land, I plan out my pray. Just as I've cornered someone in the engine room, my peer had been sloppy. My pray alerted of a body. I went hungry another minute. Everybody grouped together the cafeteria table at the emergency button.</p><p>Figuring that my peer would back me up, I explained that me and another crewmate found a corpus at the engine. Seeing as there was a lot of where going around. The prey vouched for my be half as they with me, I return the favor. I made sure to not point fingers as that would likely get me picked but quickly the only other of my kin on the station poked to me as the killer. No damn tack. Pink and my prey argued that it couldn't be me. It was a ease to me, so I metaphorically cracked my knuckles and brought down the house on them. The factor that they were so sloppy made it easy as pie.</p><p>They were air locked and the machine signed it was the imposter... Imposter. How blunt. I'm not so obtuse. It was causal scroll around the space station then I found some rando in the electrical. It was humorous, a dark place away from everywhere. It was such a human fear that I swore eating them there was cliche. Then my original prey was in other engine room, I didn't waste time. They were tasty. Not filling. I took a hop to skip. Taking a short break before I killed again. At this point, I was too drunk with blood to tell where the last one was. However my meal was cut off as someone found the engine body.</p><p>They were shouting blame at each other. It amused me. I plead with them to not kill another, nobody even considered me after that rat. The crew picked a scapegoat to sacrifice and I skipped the vote. The astronaut was signaled to be innocent. I was free to kill again. So I did.</p><p>There was the security office, I was about to follow up with a drink in cafeteria but someone found my handy work.</p><p>I went along with their sham trial, readying another ploy to argue skip to "fail." But then of those fleshy bags accused the Pink Lady. Before the vote could even start, they ganged up on her. I got them to skip vote but only barely. God, she was so desperate to convince them and I kept assuring that I loved her. My Murder spee had left her alone. I couldn't bare to leave her again, so I gave up on any further thought of murder. The only thing that mattered was her.</p><p>I could stand to eat something other humans, not like it would kill me.</p><p>We joined immediately after the trial and danced in a circle. After we chased each other through the halls in play, when I caught up to her. It was like I couldn't help myself, I kissed her and held her and licked her. She was laughing so hard at how it tickled her pink that neither her or I noticed that I gave myself away. Mid neck kisses, I made a embarrassing noise. A mating call. She was still enjoying the affection too much to note the inhuman noise. We nuzzled close as we circled over to the security, nothing said between us but nothing was needed.</p><p>We said enough holding hands.</p><p>We were at the security room, watching the footage. I can only guess that she was ever the detective in finding the killer but unfortunately it was me. Us two held close as snuggling warmly. The feeling of bloodlust rose in me, thinking of those clowns that dare think this innocent flower would ever harm anyone. It boiled me. I couldn't take it. I sabotaged the engines and ran to "fix" the "issues." While a few of those jerky went to the engines, I killed them and ate their bodies. Thankful since they fixed the problem, nobody went in there. I exited and skipped to Lady Pink, we embraced as I knew I won.</p><p>Victory was short, we were transferred to another station. This time a place in ice. They thought whatever was in there had been killed. They were wrong. I followed along with Pink in another pod. We could speak of nothing but how we loved another. The whole way we were like cooing doves amongst the new crew. Pink Lady changed her hat to a cherry, she couldn't look more delicious.</p><p>The machines found us again, another kin had sneeked on. I didn't care at that point. My bigger concern was if my love wanted to marry and have children. I didn't for clear reasons obviously but I would work around that if meant she was happy. As soon as we dropped in base, Pink and I ran in play with another. We circled and grabbed another, following the other wherever. We couldn't keep anyway from another. I was about to admit my true nature to her when the alarms rang. Normally I'd let whatever it was fail but it would kill her.</p><p>That couldn't happen no matter what. I went to fix it, killed a few on the way. It felt like forever waiting for the other person to do their part. All I could image was Pink slowly and painfully dying because of this. I was almost in tears of joy went the hand shape turned cyan, I was so relived to save her. I returned to her, Cherry was already on security. She cared about her fellow human being so, I couldn't bare tell her. So we just snuggled in the warm room. The doors shut but it didn't bother us. Instead, we got more "friendly" without the risk of someone stepping in. It was heaven enough to be with her privately.</p><p>That's when electricity turned off.</p><p>Since she and I finished, I figured it was okay to fix it so she wouldn't freeze to death without the heat. I was quick on my host's feet. My head was in the clouds and I was light as a feather. I had a snack in the electric, it was great. There was a merry tune in my head as imagined Miss Pink Lady and I. Daisy~♥♪ Daisy~♥♪ ♪♥~Give me your answer do~♥♪ Oh I couldn't wait until we could run away together, abandon this base completely as we hijack the next pod ship out of here. Would a cabin in woods be good? There'd be a nice air for me to kill but also to live together.</p><p>I can't run fast enough to get to her!♥</p><p>My peer ran pass me and I grew worried. Then there was the corpus. I looked back to my kin, they paused then ran. I went to her, held her, then picked up the body and brought to the cafeteria. I wished I could strangle them. There wasn't enough ways to kill to satisfy me. They ruined everything. My ideal little daydream didn't even matter, I would trade her hating me and ordering my death over this. The bleeding from the lack of heart created tears in eyes. The tears wouldn't stop but thankfully the suit hid them.</p><p>She cared so much about everyone even after her own kind tried to kill her. Despite knowing her such a short time, I fell so hard.</p><p>After I reported the body, I wasn't wasteful. I explained that I was an Imposter and I could tell who else was, who exactly murdered her. Of course, they won't go down so fast. I dragged that bastard to Hellfire with me regardless of their kicking and screaming. As the crew mates needed a scapegoat for so many of their dead, they happily took my word. It was better than any kill I did myself to watch them drag them to the lava pit and burn them. Without Pink, it no longer mattered I was about to die. They pushed the button and I didn't fight them. All I did was cry for forgiveness by her.</p><p>They took me to the pit. The boiling liquid fire came fast. The firey death didn't bully me, all I could ache over in my final moments was how I didn't protect her like I promised myself. That was my final thought. I failed her and me.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>